Acute renal failure is still a common and serious complication in clinical medicine today. The primary objectives of this research are to: (1) elucidate the mechanism for the oliguric state in acute renal failure, (2) evaluate physiological and pharmacological means of converting oliguric acute renal failure into polyuric acute renal failure, and (3) evaluate the renal vascular response and altered renal function associated with sepsis. Hopefully, these studies will clarify the pathophysiological mechanisms involved in the etiology of acute renal failure and provide the information necessary to develop means of reversing the renal dysfunction immediately.